Another Side
by CatMaz
Summary: Enemies of Vongola are on a mission to destroy the Family once and for all. They decide that a good place to start would be taking out Vongola's most powerful group-the Varia. The fight doesn't go as planned, but, thanks to a new weapon, they managed to de-age the leader of the Varia. Now the rest of the Varia must defend Vongola and find a cure for the newly de-aged Xanxus.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Htiman Reborn.**

**I'm really mad right now cause this is the third time I've typed this. I submitted this story yesterday and then I checked it out to see if everything was working properly and it was just a bunch of code. What! I freaked out when I saw it and quickly deleted the story. Then I tried it again, but it did the same thing. Now I'm trying a file upload, so let's see if this works.**

**Oh well. Let's try again. This is my first Reborn story, so go easy on me. This will also be the shortest chapter in this story. I already have 4 more chapter written and they are longer than this. Everything after this will be longer, I promise.**

* * *

A man in a black suit walked down a long dark hallway. He held a briefcase in his right hand. He reached a large pair of double doors. The guard in front stood at attention.

"Open the doors. I have important business with the Boss," the man said in a low voice that rumbled in his throat.

"Yes sir," the guard said. He opened the doors wide and the man walked in.

The room was better lit than the hallway. The man had to blink a few times to get used to the brightness. The wall on the far side was one huge window. It showed a vast forest that went on for miles. A large chair faced the window.

The man knelt on one knee. "Boss."

"Ah, Giuseppe. How are the preparations going?" another man asked. He was sitting in the chair.

"They are complete."

"The new weapon?"

"It is working like planned."

"Good. Where were you thinking of attacking first?"

"Well," the man said, "I personally think the Vongola mansion would be a good place to start. They wouldn't see it coming and they won't be able to recover quickly after such a huge blow."

"Hm...I see why you think this will work. But I don't agree," said the man in the chair.

"Boss!"

"The chances of us taking the mansion right of the bat are slim."

"But Boss, we are strong, especially with this new weapon!"

"Yes, we are strong. I believe that we can easily take out Vongola. But there is one group that I'm worried about."

"And that is..."

"The Varia. They are the most powerful and elite group in Vongola-some say that that even applies to their status in the whole mafia."

"What will we do about them?"

"I say we set a trap."

"A trap?"

"Yes."

"...I'll get right on it."

"Yes. You do that."

The man quickly walked out of the room. The man in the chair continued to look out the window. He chuckled and smirked.

"You'd better watch out Vongola. The Abandonato Family will be your doom."

* * *

**Okay, prologue done (again). Hopefully it works this time. Well, if you're reading this than this means it did.**

**Everything, like the weapon, will be explained later in the story. Also, I chose Abandonato for the name of the Family because it means forsaken (or something along those lines) in Italian.**

**Please review so I know what you think about this story and whether or not I should keep writing it.**

**Thanks!**

**~CatMaz~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter One**

**Happy (late) 4th of July!**

**So now we're at chapter 1. I think the prologue was accepted nicely. Thanks for the favorites, follows, and review.**

**After a fiasco with the pool in my backyard (my little sister somehow screwed up so badly that water from the pipes was spraying everywhere) I can give you guys more.**

* * *

"VOI! What do you think you're doing!" Squalo yelled.

"Lussuria won't leave me alone," Belphegor hissed, knives in hand.

"Aw, Bel! Don't be so mean to me!" Lussuria whined.

"You guys are all idiots," Mammon said, trying to block out all the bickering voices.

"Come on Bel. Let's hug and make up," Lussuria said.

"Get away from me!" Bel exclaimed, throwing knives at Lussuria. He blocked the knives with his knee.

"Hey don't damage them!" Bel scolded.

Levi burst into the room. "Don't be so loud! Boss is trying to sleep!"

"Tch. That stupid boss," Squalo said. "All he does is sleep and eat."

"Don't talk about the boss like that!" Levi exclaimed.

"I can say whatever I want!" Squalo retorted. The two began to argue.

"Geez. What is their problem?" Mammon muttered to himself.

The door opened and one of their subordinates rushed into the room.

"There's been an attack on Vongola!" he exclaimed.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked up.

"Where?" Squalo asked.

There was the sound of a large explosion outside the Varia HQ.

"Here!"

"Levi, go wake up the boss," Squalo said.

Levi ran off without a word. He was back in 30 seconds, Xanxus trailing behind him.

"Let's go get rid of that scum," Xanxus said.

It was chaos outside. Members of Varia were trying to stop enemy troops from getting inside the HQ, but they seemed to be failing.

"Xanxus!" A bleeding Varia member hobbled over. "We're doing everything we can to stop them, but they have a really strong weapon!"

"What weapon?" Squalo asked.

The member opened his mouth to speak but Xanxus punched him before he could explain.

"Hey! What was that?" Squalo exclaimed, anger written on his face.

"Trash," was all Xanxus said. Guns in hand, he stalked off to join the battle.

"The boss sure is weird," Lussuria stated.

The rest of the Varia ran off in different directions. Levi joined some of his men in the fight. Some enemies rushed towards them. Using Lightning Lunge, he skewered and electrocuted them. One enemy managed to dodge and was joined by seven other men.

"Levi Volta!" Levi exclaimed. Let's just say that none of the enemies escaped this time.

Lussuria and Mammon were dealing with enemies too. After being confused by Mammon's illusions, they found Lussuria's metal knee in their faces.

A bright flash of light rushed past Mammon. He barely dodged it.

"What was that?" Lussuria asked.

"How should I know? A good guess is that it's that weapon we heard about earlier," Mammon replied. Bel threw knives in all directions. Most of them didn't hit anyone.

"Ha! Stupid kid, you can't even aim!" an enemy taunted. She rushed forward.

"You're the stupid one," Bel said with a laugh.

The enemy hit the wires and bleeding wounds covered her body.

Xanxus watched as Squalo cut people with his sword. He had a bored expression on his face.

"Hey! Aren't you going to help?" Squalo asked. He was clearly annoyed by Xanxus's attitude.

"I don't need to get worked up over this weak trash," Xanxus said.

Squalo scowled and slashed another enemy. Bothe members of the Varia froze as they saw a bright beam of light coming towards them. They quickly jumped out of the way.

Unfortunately for an enemy, he wasn't fast enough. The light hit his stomach. Xanxus and Squalo watched as he burst into flames. There was nothing left of him after 10 seconds.

"What the..." Squalo trailed off. "Must be that new weapon."

Xanxus didn't reply to that. He did, however, say, "Left."

Squalo jumped out of the way of another beam that came from his left.

"It's nice to meet you Xanxus. Oh, and Superbi Squalo as well," said a voice.

Squalo and Xanxus turned to the direction of the voice. It came from a man in a black suit. He had black hair in a buzz cut and his eyes were covered by sunglasses. In his right hand he held a strange looking gun. It was big and bulky, probably heavy. It seemed to glow slightly.

"Who are you?" Squalo asked.

"You can call me Giuseppe." Giuseppe looked around. "Nice place you got," he joked.

"Shut up," Xanxus said.

"I like your style, Varia boss. Straight to the point. Unfortunately my boss wanted me to chitchat a bit. He can be pretty care free sometimes. but I have my orders. Eliminate the Varia," Giuseppe said. His tone of voice became much colder and darker. He raised his gun. "Don't worry. This'll be over quick."

"Like I said before, shut up," Xanxus said, raising his own guns. He and Squalo rushed forward.

Giuseppe fired a few shots at them. They dodged. Squalo flipped and brought down his sward on the man. Giuseppe side stepped and tried to hit Squalo in the stomach with the back of his gun. Squalo blacked the gun with his hand and was surprised when its force knocked him back.

"He's stronger than I thought," Squalo told Xanxus.

"Don't be so weak," Xanxus said. He shot his guns at Giuseppe. The enemy avoided a fatal blow, but his left harm got grazed. He grimaced at the burns. Before he could recover, Xanxus kicked his side.

"Not so strong now, huh," Squalo said.

"Don't get cocky now," Giuseppe said. He aimed his gun right at Xanxus's chest and fired.

Not able to dodge since the shot came from so close, Xanxus made a wall of Flames of Wrath between himself and Giuseppe to block the attack. But somehow the beam of light from Giuseppe's gun penetrated the wall. Xanxus barely had time to process that the light had turned a darker color when it hit him square in the chest. He was flung backwards.

"Boss!" Squalo yelled. How did that light get past the Flame of Wrath? And what about Xanxus? Would he burst into flames?

"Well, that's what you get for underestimating the Abandonato Family. We're more powerful than you think," Giuseppe said. He pointed the gun at Squalo. "See ya."

But he didn't fire the gun. In fact, he lowered it a bit. He looked over at where Xanxus had fallen. He had a shocked expression on his face.

Squalo looked too. He figured that his face had a stupid expression on it as well. There hadn't been any flames, which meant Xanxus wasn't burned to a crisp. But by no means did he look the same. Instead of being 24, Xanxus was now 4-years-old.

* * *

**Sorry for the sucky fight scenes. I have trouble writing those.**

**Review and tell me how you thought of this chapter.**

**Thanks!**

**~CatMaz~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Sorry I'm late with this chapter. I didn't have the time last week. But I'm here now.**

* * *

"What is this!?" Squalo exclaimed.

"The gun must've had a weird reaction to the Flame of Wrath..." Giuseppe murmured to himself. He began to walk towards the tiny, unconscious Xanxus. "I know some people who would love to see this."

"Hey! Don't you dare go near the boss!" Squalo hissed. He jumped in front of Giuseppe and pointed his sword at his chest. "If you don't undo whatever the heck you just did, you can expect to have this sword in your chest."

Squalo watched Giuseppe's eyes and saw him look behind his shoulder. He dodged. An enemy had come from behind.

"Sir, Boss wants us to pull out!" the enemy said. Giuseppe looked angry for a second but he quickly composed himself.

"If the Boss wishes for us to pull out then we will," he said. He looked at Squalo. "Deal with him."

"Yes sir."

Giuseppe shot another look at Xanxus, but instead of going toward the kid he walked the opposite way. Squalo stepped closer to the fleeing man.

"Oh no you don't!" he declared. Giuseppe didn't look back.

"I think you should be worrying about something other than me," he said.

Squalo glanced back at Xanxus and saw the enemy that had told Giuseppe to leave approaching him.

"Hey!" Squalo leapt toward the enemy with tremendous speed and brought down his sward. This guy definitely didn't have Giuseppe's skills because he didn't even try to dodge. He didn't last long.

Squalo looked back and saw that Giuseppe was gone. He cursed at letting him get away, but he had more pressing matters to deal with at the moment.

Xanxus was still unconscious. Squalo couldn't get over the shock of seeing the tiny body his boss had. Xanxus's clothes had obviously not shrunk with him. Now the thing that covered him was an oversized shirt. His guns lay beside him.

Squalo stooped down and grabbed Xanxus's jacket. He wrapped his boss in it and stood up. He looked down at the 4-year-old in his arms.

"What kind of joke is this?" he asked himself. Squalo heard footsteps behind him. He didn't react because they were familiar. It was the rest of the Varia.

"The enemy retreated," Mammon stated.

"I know." Squalo didn't know how they would react to the news of their boss being 4. But before you could tell them-

"Where's Boss?" Levi asked. Squalo scowled at him.

"I was getting to that you idiot! You know that weapon they had, well it hit the Boss. It didn't kill him, but...this...happened." Squalo held out Xanxus.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"B-boss?!" sputtered Levi. The shock was coming off all of them in waves. How could this 4-year-old kid be their boss? Mammon composed himself quickest because he had seen this type of thing before. Actually he'd experienced it first had-and was still experiencing it. It wasn't pleasant.

"We all saw what that weapon could do at it definitely wasn't this," Mammon pointed out.

"I know! It surprised me too. I don't understand..." Squalo said.

"That probably because you're so stupid," Bel stated.

"HEY! Keep talking and I'll kill you!" Squalo yelled, pointing his sword at the prince. He stopped when he felt Xanxus move in his arms. He looked down at his tiny Boss, half expecting him to be awake. The Varia leader was still out cold though. But he was moving at bit. Every few seconds he would twitch or curl his small hand into a fist. In fact, he sort of looked like he was in pain.

Levi knelt down in front of Squalo. He moved his face as close to Xanxus as possible.

"Boss! Boss can you hear me? Boss!" he cried. Squalo jumped back and held Xanxus out of Levi's reach.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Looks like Squalo has some natural paternal instincts." Bel smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Aw! He's adorable!" Lussuria cooed.

"Don't talk about the Boss that way!" Levi scolded.

"You don't think he's cute?"

"W-what? I-I mean... of course Boss is the cutest out of all of us..."

"Oh Levi you pervert~!"

"N-no! Not like that! I-I-"

"You guys are so stupid." Mammon face palmed.

"Hey! You do realize that this is a huge problem, right?" Squalo reminded them. He turned to Bel. "Any ideas, genius?"

"Don't look at me! You should have stopped this from happening in the first place," Bel retorted.

"Voi! It's not my fault that our stupid Boss decided to get shot by that gun!"

"I know someone who would probably look into this," Mammon said. _Not that he's very trustworthy..._

"You'd better contact him. We wouldn't want Boss to stay like this," Lussuria said.

"I'll try."

Back inside, all the Varia-except MAmmon who had gone to contact his "friend"-were sitting around a table. Xanxus waas also in the room but he had been laid on the couch. He still hadn't waken up.

"Someone should probably call the Ninth," Lussuria said.

"You do it," Squalo growled.

"Don't be so mean!" Lussuria got up and went to go find a phone. Usually there would be more fighting over the matter, but everyone had been acting weird ever since the battle.

"Mammon better hurry up. I'm tired of waiting," Bel said. He twirled a knife in his hand.

Squalo tuned out Bel's complaints. He turned his head to check on Xanxus. To his surprise, two wide eyes were staring at him.

"You gotta be kidding me," said an angry 4-year-old.

* * *

**Chapter 2 complete! Hope you guys like it.**

**Reviews would be nice. :3**

**Thanks!**

**~CatMaz~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 3**

**Yeah, I know. I'm late again. Sorry. School starts soon and my cousins were over so I didn't have time to post this.**

**Xanxus may seem OOC. If he does, then I have an explanation for that in the bottom Author's Note. So go check that out when you're finished with the chapter. If he doesn't, well then that's good to hear.**

**Anyway, here's the third chapter of Another Side.**

* * *

Xanxus wasn't having a good day. He hadn't gotten the food he wanted. EVeryone was screaming at each other. And his sleep had been disrupted by some idiots who apparently had a death wish. Oh, and he was about to get shot.

The man named Giuseppe raised his gun and shot a beam of light straight for Xanxus's chest. The beam was too wide to dodge, Oh well. He could always block it. Creating a wall out of the Flame of Wrath, Xanxus smirked. That man had just wasted a powerful attack.

Much to his surprise, a hole got blasted through Xanxus's wall. What! That couldn't be possible! Xanxus could barely see the beam of light-which had strangely become darker- when it hit him. It had a surprising amount of force and Xanxus was flung bakcwards.

His whole body tingled. It was painful-well it would've been if there hadn't been so much pain that his nerves couldn't take it and he couldn't feel it. The world turned black before he hit the ground.

Many images flashed through Xanxus's mind. His crazy mother, the time that Timoteo had adopted him, the first time he'd actually had a good home.

Xanxus remembered the time when he first saw the Vongola mansion.

"It's big, isn't it," Timoteo remarked as he walked with Xanxus to the front door.

"I guess," Xanxus replied. It _was _huge, but he would never admit that he was impressed.

Timoteo chuckled and smiled at his adopted son. A man opened the doors for them. Many people were waiting behind them. Xanxus instinctivly moved behind Timoteo.

"Don't worry. They look intimidating, but they're nice once you get to know them," he whispered reassuringly.

"I-I'm not scared of them!" Xanxus protested, making a fist.

The Ninth just laughed.

* * *

It was so bright when Xanxus opened his eyes that he had to close them almost immediately. When he tried again he made sure to open them slower. Xanxus blinked a few times to adjust to the light. He looked around at the familiar surroundings. So he was in the HQ. That was good. But what had happened? Wasn't that gun supposed to be a one hit kill?

But the real shock came when he looked at his hands. They were tiny! Looking down at himself, Xanxus realized that his entire body was small.

"Mammon better hurry up. I'm tired of waiting."

That was Bel's voice. Xanus looked in the direction the voice had come from. Squalo, Levi, and Bel were all sitting around a table. Squalo turned around and saw Xanxus. The two stared at each other in surprise for a moment.

"You gotta be kidding me," Xanxus finally said. He probably would've yelled at them is he wasn't so surprised by his own voice. It was so high!

The other two Varia members turned around as well.

"Boss!" Levi exclaimed at once. He sprang from his seat and ran to Xanxus. "I"m sorry! I should have been there to help you! If I had been there none of this would have happened. I failed you!"

Normally Xanxus would've told Levi to shut up by now. But he was to busy staring up at Levi. He had always been a bit shorter than him, but this was ridiculous. Levi looked like a giant!

"Looking good for a 4-year-old, Boss," Bel said. Xanxus glared at him. But hte look on Bel's face showed that he was truly concerned ofr his boss.

Squalo walked over too but he didn't say anything.

"Somebody had better explain or I'll shoot all of you," Xanxus said. His threats didn't sound as menacing when he was 4-years-old.

"You were stupid and got shot by that gun," Squalo said bluntly. His expression was unreadable.

Xanxus was about to yell at him but Bel interupted.

"Far some reason the gun had this effect. We don't know why yet," Bel explained.

At that moment, Mammon walked through the door.

"I managed to contact my...associate. He was rather interested in our dillema, so he'll probably look into this," Mammon informed them.

"Probably?" Squalo said skeptically.

"You can never be 100% sure with this guy. Jeez, he is annoying," Mammon said.

"Don't worry Boss. We'll sort this out. You can count on us!" Levi declared.

Xanxus didn't respond. He felt an impeding sense of doom when Levi said that.

Lussuria walked into the room He saw that Xanxus was awake and rushed over.

"Oh, Boss~! You're awake. Can I be the first to say that you are adorable?" Lussuria said.

Xanxus felt himself turn red in embarrassment and rage.

"Hey, shut up Lussuria! Did you contact the Ninth?" Squalo asked.

Xanxus froze. Contact...the Ninth?

"Aw, you're no fun," Lussuria complained. "Yeah, I called the Ninth. Boy was he surprised! He said that he would get here as fast as he could."

"You...you... What the heck! Why would you tell _him_ of all people about this?!" Xanxus fumed.

The room was silent for a moment.

"Why wouldn't we tell him?" Squalo said with a shrug.

"What?"

"He would find out anyway. Why not tell him now?"

"That idiot does NOT need to get involved! Now somebody better call him and say that this is all a misunderstanding or-"

The door swung open, interrupting Xanxus's rant. A Varia member stood in the doorway, panting a bit from running.

"The Ninth is here to see you!" she said. She stepped out of the way to reveal the Ninth standing behind her.

"Too late," Lussuria whispered.

* * *

**Okay, so Xanxus may seem OOC, especially in the memory. Part of it is that I suck at writing but some of it is on purpose. I figured that Xanxus was a pretty innocent kid at first. He probably had a lot of responsibility when he wasn't living with Timoteo. But having such a hard life before then and living kind of like royalty after that would make him act the way we know him to.**

**The gun will have some mental effects as well. I think that start in the 5th chapter, but I'm not sure.**

**If you guys have any tips on how to make the other character less OOC (I don't know if they are or not, but it seems like they are) then leave a review to tell me how I can fix it. Constructive criticism is okay with me, but no flames.**

**Thanks!**

**~CatMaz~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 4 had arrived! Jeez, it feels like it's been awhile. But just so you guys know, school will be starting for me on Wednesday (kinda freaking out about that because I'll be a freshman) so that could get in the way of my writing. I have no intention of stopping this story since I've got most of it planned out already. So if I'm ever super late with an update, just know that it's because of school.**

**Thanks for the reviews and stuff. They help! :3**

* * *

No one spoke at first. The Ninth stood in the doorway, a smile plastered on his face.

"You can leave," he told the Varia member who had opened the door for him. She took on last look at the Vongola Boss before retreating from the door.

Timoteo returned his gaze to the Varia. Mostly Xanxus. Xanxus glared at the man.

Squalo looked between Timoteo and Xanxus. He knew they wanted some prevacy so he walked out of the room. The other Varia members followed.

"What have you done this time, Xanxus?" Timoteo asked with a sigh after they had left.

"Cut the crap. Did you come here to mock me?" Xanxus growled from his spot on the couch.

Timoteo stopped smiling and gave xanxus a hard look.

"I wouldn't do that to my son," he said.

"I'm not your son!" Xanxus yelled.

Instead of getting angry, Timoteo just stared sadly at the 4-year-old.

"I understand that you feel that way. But that doesn't mean I do." Timoteo turned towards the door. "I would never abandon you in this state, whether you wanted me to or not." He opened the door. "Just try not to get into too much trouble." The Vongola boss walked out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

The Varia were waiting in the hallway when the Ninth left the room. They stared at the man.

"I don't know how you put up with him everyday." Timoteo sighed.

"The Boss is a pleasure to work with!" Levi declared. He would always be loyal to Xanxus.

"Sure." Timoteo turned serious. "I want this to be kept quiet...at least for the time being. It would be bad-for all of us-if word of this accident got out."

"We understand," Mammon said.

"And you've already begun to look into what happened?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll have some other people try to solve this as well."

Timoteo walked down the hallway. He stopped at the corner and stood there for a moment. Then he turned around.

"Take care of him. Although he would never admit it, Xanxus doesn't know what to do. He's lost. You'll need tohelp him," Timoteo explained.

The Varia nodded. Timoteo turned back around and walked out of sight.

The Varia stood still for a moment, taking in what the Ninth had said. Don't tell anyone about what happened. Try to fix this whole mess, preferably before too long. But the Vongola Boss's last statement was troubling. Xanxus...lost? That just wasn't his nature! He was strong and independent. He didn't really express many emotions, but the members of his team should be able to tell when something is wrong...right?

Levi was the first to snap out of his thoughts. He bolted to the door.

"I can't leave Boss alone in there!" he exclaimed. He wrenched open the door and ran into the room.

The rest of the Varia sighed and followed him, but at a much slower pace.

Xanxus was still sitting on the couch. He had his arms crossed and he sat on the very edge with his feet dangling below him. He was staring at the ground.

No one said anything. Honestly, they didn't know what to do. They couldn't just go back to normal business at a time like this. After a long pause, Xanxus finally spoke.

"That idiot. Who does he think he is?" he muttered, more to himself than anyone else. Then he jumped off the couch.

Let's just say it was a rough landing. The ground was a lot farther away than Xanxus had been expecting because his eyes widened quite a lot. He swayed on his feet when he landed. The only reason he didn't fall flat on his face was because Levi, the loyal Varia member that he was, leapt into action and steadied the 4-year-old.

Xanxus turned red and quickly looked down. He stormed out of the room without a word.

"Aw! He is so cute when he's embarrassed," Lussuria exclaimed.

"Pedophile," Bel taunted.

"I hope he realizes that the only thing he's wearing is an oversized jacket..." Levi stated.

"Whatever. He can wear Mammon's clothes." Squalo shrugged.

"No way! And besides, they wouldn't fit him," Mammon exclaimed. He was extremely embarrassed.

"I'll go buy some some clothes for him," Lussurio said.

"No, I'll do it. It's my duty!" Levi declared. He rushed from the room.

"Um...okay," Lussuria said.

"Good grief," Mammon said.

* * *

"Boss, I have some interesting information for you," Giuseppe said. He stood behind his boss, who was standing in front of his window.

"Oh? What is it?" he asked, not turning around.

"The leader of the Varia-Xanxus-has been...well...how do I put it...He's now a 4-year-old," Giuseppe said.

"...That's...surprising," the boss stated. "How did it happen?"

"I'm not totally sure-people are working on figuring it out as we speak-but it had something to do with the new weapon."

"The weapon wasn't designed to do that."

"I know Boss. I'm sorry I di-"

"Hahahahaha!"

"B-boss?"

"Perfect! This is just perfect!"

"Please forgive me, but I don't see how this is perfect."

"Oh don't worry. I wouldn't expect you to understand something like this. But trust me, this works to our advantage."

Giuseppe didn't respond.

"And anyway," the boss had a smirk stretched across his face, "I've always wanted a puppy."

* * *

**...Well then. That last line...I don't know how I feel about that. I actually wasn't sure whether or not I should include it but I decided to just go with it.**

**Okay, so like I said before, most of this story is already planned out. Not the details or anything, but the main plot and major things that will happen. The Ninth will return! Don't worry, I know how cute it would be if he took care of Xanxus for a bit, so be expecting some of that.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**~CatMaz~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**I think I say this every time, but sorry. Seriously, school has me swamped with work. But I'll try to be better about the updates. I just need to find the time to write. Also, this chapter's really short, so sorry again.**

**Thanks for the reviews and stuff. They help.**

* * *

Xanxus sat in his favorite chair in the dark. He didn't understand what was happening. And not understanding made him angry.

Oh, and he didn't have any clothes on besides his jacket. His oversized jacket to be precise.

But on the other hand, there was this strange and slightly familiar feeling flowing through him. It was trying to cancel out the rage. Why was it doing that? He likes his rage. It makes him strong. But all that pent up anger could be dangerous to those around him... No! He didn't care about anyone but himself.

Xanxus rubbed his temples. This internal fighting about morals wasn't a good sign. Did that gun have side effects (besides being turned into a kid)?

He closed his eyes and tried to think. His thoughts kept drifting to the past. Xanxus didn't want to think about that, but he was tired and angry so he just gave up and let the memories come forth.

000000

Xanxus stood in the kitchen doorway and peered into the room. His mother was hunched over the table, her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked up at him. A strained smile appeared on her face. "Yes, I'm fine. Everything's okay." She was lying.

Xanxus knew what was wrong. They were running out of money. His mother didn't have job and something told the boy that she wouldn't have one anytime soon. The due date for paying the landlord was approaching. Without any money they wouldn't be able to pay. That meant they would be kicked out. Xanxus didn't want that to happen Living on the streets didn't seem very appealing.

He walked up to his mother. "Maybe I could find you a job," he suggested.

"I don't need one. We're fine," she insisted.

"But Mom..."

No matter what Xanxus said, she wouldn't listen. She was in denial over the whole situation.

A week later they'd be kicked out of the apartment.

000000

Xanxus awoke to the door opening. Levi walked into the room. He was holding a bag.

"I got you some clothes, Boss," he said, shutting the door behind him.

"Hand them over," Xanxus replied. "They better not be stupid looking."

Levi handed Xanxus the bag. He found a plain white T-shirt, jeans, a pair of socks, and some shoes inside.

"If you don't like it I can go buy something else," Levi said.

"They're fine," Xanxus said. "Now get out of here so I can change."

"Yes Boss." Levi immediately left the room. When the door shut, Xanxus let out a sigh.

"This really sucks."

He just hoped that everything would be back to normal soon.

* * *

**There you go. This chapter was kind of a filler. But it was necessary to establish the fact that the gun has caused some mental changes as well. That'll become pretty important later on.**

**Hopefully you guys won't have to wait as long for the next chapter, but no promises. Sorry. :(**

**Reviews and all that stuff really help, so I'd appreciate some feedback. Thanks!**

**~CatMaz~**


End file.
